roblox_undertale_monster_maniafandomcom-20200215-history
Special Weapons
Corrupt Katana, obtained from Nawasak. Teleports to cursor location with delay before slashing. * Corrupt Gun, obtains from SINZ. Ranged weapon with some cool down. * Bonmuncho's Cane (gone cuz of the april fools update). Now Hans Moleman cane, attacks the same as Bonmucho cane but with blue particles and Homer Sans instead of flowers. * Legendary Dog Sword, obtained from Not so friendly Doggo. Sword that does high damage. * Undyne‘s Spear, obtained from ;) before it got replaced with Holy Stick (removed). Like Corrupt Gun but little bit less damage and shoots faster. * Holy Stick, obtained from ;) (removed). Somewhat low damage but high attack speed. * HAKK STICK, obtained from HAKKers v2. Stick with HAKK texture that deals high damage. * Spongebob Sword. was . * Turtle Axe . Custom Owned by Turtle. * Turtle Sword, a healing weapon that every moderator has. * Turtle Sword 2, obtained from turtle. Sword that has moderately high attack speed but low damage. * Rancer Blade, obtained from Rancer Shrine (removed, later readded in the Mad Dummy update). A blade with rancer textures that can fire a bullet for low damage, however the blade’s slash deals some moderately high damage (around 5000). It is the first melee weapon with ranged attacks. * Pumpkin Sickle (only obtainable on halloween), obtained from Lantern Sans. A pumpkin with a hook extending from the top which can be set on fire to deal more damage for a short amount of time. * Bone Axe (only obtainable on halloween), obtained from Super Papyrus. An axe made of bones with the ability to throw 3 bones. * Cursed Sword (only obtainable on halloween), obtained from Master of Illusions. A sword with two skulls on it that makes demonic sounds when attacking and has a curse ability which curses you when used. * Candy Cane (only obtainable on Christmas), obtained by Evil Snowman. A literal candy cane which allows the user to spin while attacking, which makes it possible to hit twice in one swing. * HAKK SWORD, which is obtained by killing HAKKers (removed). A sword made of glitches which can vary attack damage from 200 to 3K 100% accurate *Soul Sword 2(creator only). Literally 1-shots everything. Including those with infinite HP. * Infinity Gauntlet (creator only). Thanos’ infinity gauntlet which can fire laser beams at the enemy. * Scythe (Heavily W.I.P). A scythe obtained by buying it from dog shop for 1 million that can be powered by your soul type to do different abilities. * Devilsknife. Jevil’s Devilsknife which can slash to deal damage. It is obtained from killing Niko or Doggo playing as Jans Or Jevil in Battle Royale, it also has a 1% damage boost in the main game (If you're not wearing armor that grants any damage boosts.) * Pillow, Would of been obtained by defeating pillow gaster while Nikolander or A_RandomDoggo were in the game, the portal would spawn in the Ruins. * EPIC STICK. Personal weapon owned by creeperkillers03. * EPIC SCYTHE. Personal weapon owned by Lex, slices and fires slashes at the enemy and comes with two abilities (teleportation and time stop). * Hammer of Bad Time. Obtained by killing Sinz Phase 2 (WIP), Tester weapon for now. * Prototype Iron Man Glove. * True Knife. *Hammer of Doom. A hammer which can explode, available for use in UTMM classic edition. Also a Custom owned by Niko and Doggo. *Sword of Victory The Data Loss was later revealed to not happen in the Final Update of UTMM. and some Event Bosses and Unfinished Ones (Including Asriel and Omega Flowey.) are getting readded.. Event Weapons could also come back. And Bonmucho and BuiBui Fort aren't confirmed to come back yet and Tester Weapons is unlikely to appear in the final upd. (possibly won't happen.) Scythe and Fear might not or will get added.. but not confirmed yet either.Category:Weapon Category:Tutorial